


The Mask Will Fall

by Uvaisgonnazoom



Series: Angsty Ouma Fics [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Multi, Protective Siblings, Sad Oma Kokichi, Sad feelings, Slow To Update, Soft Oma Kokichi, Tired Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uvaisgonnazoom/pseuds/Uvaisgonnazoom
Summary: Kokichi Ouma lived a life based on lies, so what happens when the simulation glitches and he can't lie anymore? When will he learn how to trust again?=================================================AKA it's 5 AM I NEED SAD OUMA FIC
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi & Other(s), Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Angsty Ouma Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932622
Comments: 60
Kudos: 293





	1. Fuckity Fuck, Fuck!

**Author's Note:**

> Its 5 am im too tired to do this shit rn

Everyone has bad days, its just fucking normal for people to have bad days. Even in a stupid ass killing game.

For Kokichi it started as soon as he woke up that morning, falling right out of the damn bed and falling face-first into the floor. 

That had just foretold his impending doom for the day. 

Then another shitty thing happened at breakfast when he somehow managed to piss off Maki, already getting his first threat of the day. 

Ouma was so fucking tired, and it wasn't even 10 am yet. He just wanted to end this dumbass killing game and move on with his life. He wanted to see D.I.C.E again, he wanted to feel loved again, he wanted to get out of here goddamn it! 

Kokichi kept his mask up though, not letting anyone see what the real Kokichi looks like, not letting them see the broken little boy that could hardly keep himself together. 

It was the end of breakfast when he made the first fuck up of the day, and it was such a rookie mistake too! Kokichi wasn’t paying much attention as he should have and accidentally spilled Panta on Maki, he tripped god damn it! Why couldn’t he do something without people seeing it was a mistake!? Kokichi could feel himself getting more and more pissed as the seconds of silence continued. 

“Do you wanna die?”

“Yes! Maybe I do!” 

His hand flew up to his mouth quickly, he didn’t mean to let that slip. What the hell!? He was sure he would’ve made a joke trying to piss the assassin off more, so why didn’t he!?

“Ouma-kun, t-that's not a very good thing to lie about…”

He looked Kaede right in the eye before slowly removing his hand from his mouth and replying.

“I wasn’t ly-” 

He quickly slapped his hand back over his mouth, shaking as he tried to puzzle things together. Why couldn't he lie!? He wasn’t doing this on purpose. 

Kokichi ignores the shocked looks on peoples faces and quickly turns to Kirumi, removing his hand. 

“Ask me a question.”

Kirumi nods before asking calmly “Why do you keep calling me your mother?”

Shit.

“You remind me of an actual loving mother that I never had and you make me feel somewhat safe during this hell hole of a school.”

Everyone paused around them. Some still thought he was lying while the others were quickly growing in concern.

Ouma’s hands started shaking slightly, he couldn’t keep it all hidden anymore, he couldn’t hide behind his mask without lying. Shit. Shit. Shit. What was he going to do?! Was this a motive or something!? Why only him!? 

Kokichi slowly looks up “That wasn’t a lie, I can’t lie,” 

“Pssh! Yeah right! C’mon and admit it already!” Kaito was the first to speak after the long pause of silence. The others quickly followed up to also get Kokichi to tell the truth and stop lying.

No one believed him. 

His mask was cracking quickly, he needed to leave and quickly. 

Ouma quickly stood up and ran over to the door, shouting his false excuse of “Running away from my problems before I tell you an-” The hand came back before he could finish anything. 

Everyone just sat in silence. 

Kokichi had managed to avoid most of the class for a good three hours, he had pulled out his darkest weapon yet and used the fucking vents to get around. 

The FUCKING vents! 

Kokichi was crawling through the stupid ass vent trying to sneak around Miu and Kiibo in the hallway, it seemed forced in his opinion, with Miu not using as many curse words and Kiibo being as stiff as aboard. Miu constantly looked around, up at the ceilings and down the hallways. 

She looked like she was searching for something. 

Or someone. 

Kokichi realized almost too late that they were looking for him as he heard shuffling behind him in the vent. 

HOW THE HELL DID ANGIE FIT IN THE GOD DAMN FUCKING VENT!? 

Kokichi quickly flung himself out of the metal grate and out into the hallway, briefly making eye contact with Miu before booking it down the hallway.

He heard Angie shout something to Miu and Kiibo before turning the corner and slamming straight into Kirumi, He almost fell over as he shouted an apology over his shoulder and continued running. 

The fuckers chased him for at least an hour. 

Ouma couldn't even go back to his fucking dorm! Maki was guarding it with Kaede! He hid in the closets and under desks until they ran off trying to find him. 

Kokichi sighs quietly and snuck his way through the halls, managing to make it outside without being spotted, he had managed to avoid the front with Kaito and Gonta standing at the doors. Thank fucking god for windows… 

Kokichi grins to himself as he climbs a tree, thinking he was in the clear and safe from the other classmates. No one would think that scrawny little Ouma would manage to climb a tree on his own!

He was very fucking wrong. 

Up in the god damn tree was fucking Rantaro! God damn it Rantaro! 

Rantaro snuck up behind Kokichi as he settled on the branch, quickly grabbing him by the waist and slinging him onto his shoulder. Kokichi screamed loudly and immediately started kicking and screaming trying to get down. 

“WHAT THE FUCK!

“GOT HIM! CODE PURPLE I GOT THE GRAPE FUCKER!”

Kaito and Gonta came running, Kokichi’s time to escaped dwindled quickly as he panicked as to what to do. So Kokichi did what he did best, be Kokichi. 

Kokichi quickly squirmed his way up in Rantaro;s arms and bit down on Rantaro’s neck, biting down as hard as he could. His panicked mind couldn't think of anything better to do! 

Rantaro yelped, he quickly let go of Kokichi and gripped onto the tree as they plummeted. 

Did Kokichi mention that he has a high pain tolerance? He landed wrongly on his foot as he came crashing down with Rantaro, who got fucking LUCKY and was caught by Gonta. 

While they fussed over Rantaro and his bleeding neck he attempted to limp away unnoticed, at least he TRIED to anyway. Kaito quickly caught him, and ran full speed at Kokichi, taking him to the ground.

“Why are you running!?”

“Why do you fucking care! WHY WHY WHY WHY!?” 

His mask was quickly falling, Shit shit shit shit! He can't let them see! He was Kokichi fucking Ouma! A heartless monster that gladly used other people to his advantage to get what he wanted! He felt no guilt! A compulsive liar and theft! He was the failure that picked up the broken pieces of someone and guled them back together! 

He doesn’t have the right to panic right now!

Yet he still does, the mask shatters right before everyone's eyes as they come running, he screams and kicks the ground making his injuries worse in his last futile attempts to escape, cursing out every last thing as all of the emotions he kept hidden bubbled to the surface. Tears violently streaming down his face and he screamed his voice gone, trying desperately to lie his way out like he did to everything. 

His world went dark as he felt a chop to the back of his neck. Knocking him out mid screaming. 

And the group was left to pick up the broken pieces of what was left of Kokichi Ouma.


	2. Fuck You Universe, Fuck You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi had decided that the universe was completely and utterly against him. Apparently the universe decided it wasn't bad enough to take away his mask but also give him a sprained ankle and stick him into a random room! 
> 
> Where the hell was he!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW WARNING FOR SELF HARM, PANIC ATTACKS, AND POOR BODY IMAGE!
> 
> Please note that this is in the perspective of Kokichi, I personally don't think he's a bad character, he's my favorite boi
> 
> Also, Kokichi is a lot of OOC, my apologies.

Kokichi had decided that the universe was completely and utterly against him. Apparently the universe decided it wasn't bad enough to take away his mask but also give him a sprained ankle and stick him into a random room! 

Where the hell was he!? 

He sat up and looked around the very clean, almost non lived in room, there was a weird robotic feel to the room, with the LED lights glowing a familiar color dimly, the bed soft and made despite Ouma sleeping in it, the weird charging station in one corner along with a bookshelf and desk. 

That's when Kokichi realized that he was in Kiibo’s room, Kokichi quietly climbed out of bed, quietly wincing as he applied pressure to his sprain. Looking down and noting he wasn't in his uniform. 

Wait- 

Oh god, he wasn’t in his uniform! Why wasn't he in his uniform!? Kokichi was dressed in a black tank top and shorts that went up his thighs, the thing he wore under his uniform every day. The dumb tank top clung to his skin, showing all of the disgusting fat that stuck around no matter what he did, his short fat legs on full display for the world to see. He could see the dull scars lining up his arms and thighs, scratch marks on his neck visible without his scarf. 

Fuck. 

How many of them saw..? 

Ouma shakes his head and quickly wipes his eyes, he just needed to get back to his room and wait out the storm.

Kokichi had hoped that he could use the vent to escape, but no matter where he looked he couldn't find anything to open the grate with.

Damn robot! 

The only escape was the door, but he had no clue if anyone was out there or if they had just left him here alone.

Kokichi quietly lowers himself to the floor near the door and looks at the light from the small crack between the door and floor. Kokichi quickly notes that no one was there before he quietly opens the door.

No one in sight! Score 1 for Kokichi Ouma!

Ouma bites his lip as he quietly makes his way to his dorm, checking the hallway clock to see that it was currently 3 am. Kokichi stops moving as he hears voices from the common room living area. Hiding his arms behind his back and shuffling closer.

There sat class 79, having a heated discussion. He leaned lightly against the wall as he heard Kaito yell. "The little shit has to be messing with us! He has to be! Why else would this happen!?" 

"I don't think this is just another one of his childish pranks, the wounds on his arms should be proof enough of that." 

Kokichi could almost hear the disappointed look on mom's face as she said that. Kokichi had 2 options here, hide and wait for everyone to leave, or run past the door and make an absolute mad dash for his door a few more hallways down.

His decision was made for him and he slipped slightly, catching himself from falling, making a quiet sound as his feet wobbly held him up. 

Maki caught on to the noise quickly, demanding a firm "Quiet." 

Kokichi held his breath for a second before booking it. 

He ran as fast as he could with a limp, quickly hearing other footsteps follow him. Kokichi pushed through the pain and ran faster, sharply turning the corner and running to his door. Kokichi was glad for once that his door was unlocked, he quickly shimmed inside and locked it right as the others reached it. 

Kaito banged on the door, "OPEN THE DOOR KOKOCHI!" 

"Piss off Space Man! Go away! Go away! Leave me alone! Stop it!"

Kokochi couldn't breathe, he grabbed desperately at his hair and pulled, twitching as the bangs and shouts got louder. 

He felt so weak and pathetic, crying on the ground like a little bitch, sobbing just because of a little noise. Kokichi couldn't keep himself together, he shook as he bit down on his hand, biting into the flesh as a means of pathetic comfort. He didn't even realize that the noise had stopped, Ouma couldn't think his head felt so fuzzy, he couldn't breathe, he didn't know where he was. 

Kokichi felt someone touch him and he violently flinched away from them, knocking right into someone's legs. Ouma screamed and backed up as far away as he could get, back bumping into the wall. He was grabbed and held against someone's chest, Kokichi screamed all of the cuss words known to man clawing into their bare arms and kicking with all his might. Rantaro just held him there, against his chest as he dragged his hand through Kokichi's hair, whispering comforting words and small things that would normally make him laugh or smile. 

Kokichi eventually stopped fighting, he slowly was able to hear again, his vision coming back as he listened to Rantaro's heartbeat and followed his breathing. He sobbed into his chest, soaking his shirt with tears as he just let it all out. 

"Ouma-Kun, can I pick you up..?" 

Kokichi nods before he's being lifted up and taken over to the bed, Rantaro lays with him and he curls up to his chest. Rantaro just continues to lightly run his fingers through Kokichi's hair as the boy slowly falls asleep. 

Rantaro nods at Shichi, "Look for anything sharp or harmful." 

Shuichi nods and makes quick haste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have an update schedule, school is right around the corner and I won't be able to upload at a consistent time, I apologize!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	3. I'm Not Made Of Fucking Glass!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi Ouma continued until there was no one left, he was no idiot, Kokichi wouldn’t just sit here and be pitied! He felt the rage boil even more as Kaito looked down to the floor and mumbled an apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for violence, not a whole lot but just a tiny bit!

When Rantaro woke up in the Supreme leaders room he didn’t expect to find Kokichi sitting in his sink practicing how to smile. Amami had many different thoughts go through his head at once, he was concerned for the purple gremlin that would always lie, Kokichi was like a little brother to him in some ways. 

It hurt Rantaro to see him like this. 

Kokichi noticed him in the mirror and gave him a smile, happily strolling over to him, his hair was wet and he was wearing his classical uniform. 

“Ran-Ran! I got such an amazing idea! I can avoid talking to people and not have to see anyone! Isn’t that great!” “Kokichi, you have to see them a-”

“Okay, it works like this! I have pre-recorded lines that I can chop up to make conversation through the door! Quick, go out and ask me something and I’ll play it!”

Rantaro tried to protest against the little gremlin, but before he knew it he was shoved out forcefully by the Panta goblin and was pestered to make conversation. 

“Fine! Alright! Are you okay?” 

“‘Never better! Nihihih~!’ It works Ran-Ran! It works!” 

Rantaro sighs before slumping against the door, concerned for his little gremlin friend.

Kokichi sighs in relief as he heard Rantaro leave around 1 pm, he was, dare he say it, grateful that Rantaro was looking out for him. He was really glad he has big brother Rantaro looking out for him! 

Ouma was tired of being babied. 

They acted as if he was going to break with a single breath! Even Maki! Maki fucking hated Ouma! 

Kaito would avoid touching and looking at him, Kaede would speak in a sickeningly sweet and gentle tone around him, Himiko showed him stupid magic tricks for a whole hour trying to get him to smile, Tenko stopped calling him a degenerate, Miu stopped calling him names and fighting with him, Kirumi didn’t get mad or put up a fight when he called her mom, Gonta would give him hugs whenever he had even a slight frown! Angie dragged him away for 4 fucking hours to draw and paint with her! Kiibo played fucking hide and seek with him for hours! 

Even fucking Korekiyo! FUCKING KOREKIYO! THEY PLAYED CHESS FOR CHRIST SAKE!

“Rantaro I swear to god if you ask me for the third time in a row if I’m okay I’m going to fucking throw all of your socks in the garbage disposal!”

“Ah- alright- uh- Shuichi..?”

“A-Are you alright O-Ouma-Kun?”

“God damn it! Stop it already! Quit looking at me like that!” Kokichi had enough already! It’s been 2 weeks of this shit, 2 DAMN WEEKS! Monokuma was even silent through this entire time! 

Ouma hit his hands on the table, one more fucking comment or question asking about his health and he was going to flip the fucking table. “Stop fucking pitying me! Stop it! I fucking hate it! Those looks make me want to fucking throw up! I so damn tired of being treated like I'm some fucking piece of glass!”

Kokichi pointed at Kaito. “You won’t even look at me!” 

He pointed at Maki “You act like I’m some fucking child on the verge of crying!” 

Ouma pointed at Kirumi “You won’t let me pick up after myself! You’re letting me call you mom!”

Kokichi Ouma continued until there was no one left, he was no idiot, Kokichi wouldn’t just sit here and be pitied! He felt the rage boil even more as Kaito looked down to the floor and mumbled an apology. 

“You’re sorry!? What in the actual fuck! Where’s that when you had no problem getting physical before!? Well!?”

Kokichi was so fucking pissed, he just wanted to cuss out every single thing he saw and start a fight. 

So Kokichi did what he does best, he started a fight. 

He got right up in Kaito’s face, “Well goatee man!? Does the spaceman admit that he’s ‘sorry’!? Oh, I’m sorry if I’m pissing you off! What!? Not gonna hit the fuck up!? When did you become such a kind soul Momota!? Huh!?”

“Kokichi! Quit it!” There was the all pacifist Kiibo trying to calm him down! “Fuck you! Fuck all of you! This is why shit doesn’t get done around here! Fucking saps! I fucking hate all of you! Go rot in hell you mothe-!”

A loud slapping sound filled the room, Kokichi stumbled a bit back from the force of it. 

He slowly looked back up to see Rantaro, hand still raised looking at him, “Snap out of it already Kokichi! You need to calm the fuck down before you hurt yourself or someone else.” 

All Kokichi could do was glare curse words and vile things on the tip of his tongue ready to spew off like no tomorrow, before he could get a single word in he was getting hoisted up over Rantaro’s shoulder and was being carried out of the room. 

“I’m taking him to his room to calm down. He needs a time out. We’ll be back eventually.”

“Rantaro you mother fucking son of a bitch! You nasty cracker with mayo cheese fucking bitch!” Kokichi kicked his legs and angrily pounded his fists against Rantaro’s lower back. Anything to escape being put in this time out, but Rantaro didn’t let up even with all of the colorful insults. 

The others could only just watch as the pair walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone have any good fics to recommend? I like reading other's stories, please and thank you?


	4. A Big Fucking Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, Kokichi catches sight of her. Gasping loudly he lunges at her, giggling like he just had seen the funniest thing in the world, “Mooooom! I found the funny feels juice again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for panic attack
> 
> Sorry for the shorter chapter!

Kirumi didn’t know what to expect when she came into the kitchen at 3 am, with everyone locked up in their rooms. 

She was not expecting a laughing Ouma to be sprawled out on the floor, with a bottle of vodka, singing random pop songs on a small radio. 

Suddenly, Kokichi catches sight of her. Gasping loudly he lunges at her, giggling like he just had seen the funniest thing in the world, “Mooooom! I found the funny feels juice again!” his words were slurred. 

“Ouma-Kun, let me help you to bed, you're drunk…”

“NoooooOOOOO! I don't wanna! You can’t make me do anything I don’t wanna!” 

Kirumi sighs and began walking over to the purple-haired boy, who immediately tensed up and began backing away, a fearful expression on his face. 

“Ouma-kun, you need to go to bed, it’s 3 in the morning, please.”

“N-NooooooOOOO! I-I said I don’t wanna go t-to bed, y-you can’t make me!”

Kirumi kept walking closer, watching as Ouma backed into the cabinets, and shrunk down against them. She noted his shaking, how he began to tear up. 

Right as she reached out to grab his arm to help him up, he violently flinched away. 

“P-Please! I-I’ll be good! I-I’ll be a g-good boy for M-Mama! I-I won’t s-speak out a-anymore! I-I won’t g-get into the p-pantry a-anymore! J-Just don’t h-hurt me! P-Please!” 

Kirumi froze, realizing a horrifying truth from Ouma’s actions as he sobbed. Her gaze softens as she forces her voice into a gentle tone, slowly moving as she shows Ouma her movements. Kirumi gently wraps her arms around him, hugging him softly.

Kokichi just continues to sob, quickly clinging onto Tojo, hugging back desperately. Kirumi ran her fingers through his hair gently, softly speaking comforting words in his ear. 

Eventually, he calmed down, still clinging onto Kirumi tightly. Kirumi gently picks him up, taking him to the couch and grabbing a soft fluffy blanket and lays it over him, lightly tucking him in. Watching as he slowly drifted into sleep. 

Kirumi proceed to watch over him as she did her chores throughout the day.

Shuichi sat in his boyfriend's lap, reading while leaning against the robot. Kiibo kept fidgeting with his hands while they were in Shuichi’s lap, obviously nervous about something. 

“Kiibo, what's wrong?”

“Uh, well… It’s about Ouma-Kun…”

“Are you worried..? I know that we want to include him nut i-it's too early… He just needs some time Kiibo.” 

“Yeah, thanks Shuichi…”

Rantaro smiles to himself as he walks past their room, little did those 2 knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Some shippy stuff! Also I swear to Atua if I see one more smut fic for my boys I'm going to go insane!


	5. Fucking Hang Me Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what felt like hours, they reached Ouma’s room, with the sound of running water going on behind the door. An uneasy feeling grew on both of them, like something really bad was going to happen. Shuichi's hand tightens around Kiibo’s, he reaches out and knocks softly. Waiting a little while before knocking a little louder the second time. Kiibo lightly fiddled with his hands, their worry only growing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE ARE SO MANY TRIGGERS IN THIS CHAPTER, BE WARNED!
> 
> Suicide attempt, self-harm, blood, and a lot of crying.

Ouma had been getting better, he’d cry less and wouldn't cause trouble as much! Kiibo and Shuichi had decided that it was time they confessed to the purple-haired leader. They had prepared everything for the day too! Both robot and human were excited to try and cheer up the boy! 

The day even started off great! They made sure to keep talking to the boy during breakfast, keeping him engaged in conversation, though he didn’t speak much, just talked when spoken to. 

That should have been the first red flag.

Most didn’t care or notice when Kokichi slipped away from breakfast, giving Shuichi and Kiibo a quick reason. “Oh, y’know, just gonna go hang around in my room for a second! Gotta look presentable after all!” Then he quickly scurried away. 

Shuichi and Kiibo nod, both of them excited and buzzing with thoughts of the plan for the day. They didn’t notice the weird speech slip up or the way the boy's smile seemed a little too fake, a little too forced. They should have noticed.

Shuichi and Kiibo had finished breakfast soon after, Shuichi cleaning up his mess and Ouma’s. ‘That’s weird…’ Shuichi thought, ‘Ouma almost always cleans up after himself.’ Shuichi just shrugged and mentioned it to Kiibo. “That is indeed weird, Ouma-Kun almost always takes care of his plate… Do you think something is wrong with him, Shuichi?” “We should go check on him to make sure…” 

Kiibo held onto Shuichi’s hand on the way there, enjoying the soft skin touching metal. Saihara walked at a fast pace, not wasting any time, daunting when Ouma-Kun could be in trouble. Passing by Tenko and Himiko, who also had concerned looks on their face, Himiko holding a deck of cards with a pair of dice painted on the front of the box. While Tenko held a bandana with a floral checkered pattern on it. 

The items weirdly remind Kiibo of Ouma…

As they passed them he heard random bits of their conversation. “Why would he give these and say goodbye..? It makes no sense, nyeh...” “Maybe he planted something on them! The degenerate!” 

So Ouma gave them something and told them goodbye..? Kiibo lightly tugs on Shuichi’s sleeve and nods their head over to the girls. Saihara nodded and they walked over to them. “What did Ouma do..?” “That degenerate was probably throwing a prank! He walked up to us and gave Himiko a new deck of cards and told her to keep doing magic when he was gone! Then he gave Tenko this bandana and told me to keep fighting! After that, the degenerate walked off!” 

“What did he mean by when he was gone..? Did he say he was going somewhere..?” “Tenko thinks he said he was going to his room!” “Nyeh, should I be worried about Ouma..? He is getting better right..?” 

“We’ll go check up on him! Thank you Chabashira-chan! Thank you Yumeno-chan!” With that, the robot and human go off, walking at a fast pace to get to the rooms quicker. Surely this is a prank, it has to be, Ouma was getting better! 

But the more they pass the others, the more concerned they get. 

They pass by Rantaro and Kirumi, seeing Rantaro holding a new necklace, a pretty purple marble as the centerpiece. They see Kirumi holding a card and a ring, her eyes were teary with a smile ghosting over her lips. 

They pass by Gonta and Hoshi, Gonta holding a bug enclosure, smiling as he looks at the fake little caterpillar sitting on a branch. They see Hoshi wearing a new hat that decently matches his outfit, a deep purple with a small edge of the hat being checkered.

They pass by Kaito and Maki, with Kaito holding a galaxy painting with pretty planets and stars painted with care, a wide smile on his face. They see Maki hold a new weapon they’ve never seen before, a black knife made from wood, still sharp enough to cut. She has a peaceful look on her face. 

They pass by Angie and Tsumugi, Angie lightly cradling a small charm in her hands, they watch as she thanks Atua for the gift from Kokichi. The small paintbrush charm dug into her hand. They watch Tsumugi's eyes water as she reads a note and holds a small note pad. Reading with such care in her eyes. 

They pass by Kaede, Miu, and Korekiyo. Kaede cradling a small piano charm, looking at it like it meant so much more than her. Miu held close a box, an angry look on her face as she gripped the box in a death grip. Korekiyo had a blank look on his face as he held a fancy, purple-themed chessboard. 

Finally, after what felt like hours, they reached Ouma’s room, with the sound of running water going on behind the door. An uneasy feeling grew on both of them, like something really bad was going to happen. Shuichi's hand tightens around Kiibo’s, he reaches out and knocks softly. Waiting a little while before knocking a little louder the second time. Kiibo lightly fiddled with his hands, their worry only growing. Just as Saihara was about to knock again, the door opened to show a pale looking Ouma.

Kokichi looked worse for wear, he was pale, Kokichi wasn’t wearing his usual comfy sweaters and baggy clothes, instead, he was wearing his uniform, stained with light splotches of pink. Wait- Pink!? 

Kokichi seemed to notice him looking at his sleeves and quickly tucked them behind him, grinning at the both of them. “Soooo, what're my beloveds need me for?” The door behind him had opened more, showing the messy room as Kiibo began to respond to the purple-haired boy.

Shuichi was the first to notice the noose hanging from the ceiling, he froze, eyes wide in shock. Kiibo followed his gaze and stopped talking abruptly, shock clear on their face as they let out a gasp. Kokichi was the last to notice the out of the three of them, he turned around slowly before quickly shuffling into his room and trying to slam shut the door.

Saihara didn’t let that happen. 

Thinking fast Shuichi quickly stuck his foot in the door, wincing as the door slammed down on his foot. “Get over here Ouma-Kun-!” He ignores Kiibo’s question if he’s okay and quickly dashes into Ouma’s room. Noticing quickly that he was nowhere to be found…

“Kiibo, we need you to start looking for Ouma, once we do I’ll go get Rantaro.”

Kiibo nods quickly and begins to look with Shuichi everywhere in the room, noticing the pink blood that had dripped onto the floor and led to a pile of junk tucked away in the corner of the room. Kiibo doesn’t hesitate moving the weird items out of the way to find a shaking Ouma looking back up at them.

“Uh- It’s not a lie..?” 

They both smile slightly, still no lying for the little leader. Kiibo slowly grabs Ouma’s arm while Shuichi quickly runs off to find Rantaro, he glances up at Kokichi, silently asking for permission. Ouma nods to them after a few moments, quietly hissing as they roll up his sleeves, bloody arms on show now. 

Kiibo frowns as he looks at the deep cuts going across his arms, some were new, while some were old… Their silent for a moment before looking up at Ouma again, “...Why?” “Why what Kiibaby..?” “Why would you do this to yourself… Why were you trying to kill yourself… Why…” 

Kokichi felt his heartbreak at Kiibo’s words, he had hurt them. He hurt Shuichi and Kiibo… What a fucking monster he was, how dare he make someone as good as Kiibo cry? How dare he make someone as amazing as Saihara worried for him!? What right did he have to hurt them! How Dare he! 

“Ouma..?” 

Kokichi’s eyes water as he tried to tug his arms away from Kiibo’s grip, he didn’t deserve to be cared for, he deserved to rot in hell, nobody needed him here, all he did is cause problems for the others, Kokichi was a dead weight to all of the others, what good did he do? All he does is make people angry, all Kokichi Ouma is good for is curling up and dying. He had nothing to bring to the table, so why was he still here?

Kiibo noticed the far off look in Ouma’s eyes begin to grow as silent tears began to fall down his face, he watched as Ouma began to curl in on himself more and more. Kiibo did what Saihara would do. 

They pulled Ouma into a hug. 

And Kokichi broke. Kokichi sobbed into his chest and clung to him like he was his lifeline, he choked on words and stumbled out vague sentences while trying to distance himself from Kiibo. 

But Kiibo refused, they held Ouma against their chest and ran their fingers through his hair, whispering soft words and disagreements to the awful names Kokichi called himself. Refusing to let Kokichi go and applying pressure to the cuts on his arms, he refused to let Ouma try anything like this again, not wanting to see someone he cares so deeply for in pain anymore! 

They stayed like that until Kokichi had run out of steam, going limp in his arms as the exhaustion and blood loss got to him. Kiibo quickly props him up against the wall and ran into the bathroom, grabbing medical supplies. They made quick work in patching Kokichi up with the utmost care he could ever give!

Kiibo collected Ouma in their arms once more before resting the smaller boy’s head against the robot's chest, they could only hope that it was going to get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is back and ho-boy! I'm sorry for the lack of posting, school is a pain and takes up most of my free time. 
> 
> I'm also sorry at how edgy this fic is, I promise more fluff should be on the way!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, I will update the chapters after uploads


End file.
